youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaids (Species)
Mermaids are mythological creatures that typically have human (female) upper bodies and tails, instead of legs. The phrase applies to the species as a whole, although merfolk is sometimes used when mermen are included. Origins According to Chloe's research, mermaids have existed since 1250 AD. One origin story places the creation of mermaids with a witch named Maribeth, who transformed two girls who wanted to be closer to the ocean into "maids of mer," with the help of a magical shell. Unfortunately, their sister Sirena also found the shell and transformed herself and her friends into dark mermaids, calling themselves Sirens. Types of Mermaids Extraterrestrials A very rare type of mermaid; beings from another planet who simply resemble the legendary Earth creature--though they may use the same term for themselves. These are probably born and raised in mermaid form, not human form. One set of these mermaids lived on the planet Neptune, and were ruled by a queen. Kristie's mother was probably one of these. Human-Born Also known as landwalkers or half-mermaids. The most frequent type; ordinary human girls transformed into mermaids by some magical object,spell or place, who transform as soon as they touch water and turn back when they dry off. The moon also tends to affect them strangely, making them act strangely or even become monstrous. Many develop unusual powers, typically associated with water, along with their tails. Hybrids Mermaids descended from both humans (or other creatures) and mermaids. Most of these are born human, only gaining transformational abilities at a certain age, or upon receiving a magical object. They exhibit the same tendencies as human-born mermaids for transformations, abilities and so on. Ocean-Born Also known as naturals or full mermaids. These are the mermaids of legend and some are even immortal. They are born and raised in the sea and grow up in their mermaid form, similar to the extraterrestrial mermaids. Sometimes, when still babies, are abandoned or lost and grow up not knowing what they are. Some natural mermaids cannot become human and walk on land without magical aid. Maya is a good example of this, as is Ashley from The Fin Trials. Spirit-Mermaids Spirit mermaids are evil mermaids which were possessed brought over to the spirit world somehow, who then decided to try to do the same to the rest of their species. They targeted Siara for unknown reasons. Mermaid Mythology Aycayia A mermaid from Neo-Taino and Puerto Rican tales of the female incarnation of beauty and sin, who was turned into a mermaid to keep her away from men. Clan Aycaia was mentioned as a Caribbean mermaid clan by Nixie. Iara Iara is a water snake-mermaid creature from South America, as a figure who lures men to their deaths in the Amazon river. Clan Iara is one of the clans mentioned by Inga in her description of the mermaid world. Mami Wata A character from African folklore, Mami Wata is a goddess sometimes described as a mermaid, sometimes as a snake charmer. Clan The Mami Wata is mentioned as a mermaid clan in both Mermaid Miracles and My Secret Fantasy. Merrows Merrows are mermaids from Irish lore, known for their special caps or hoods that allow them to live underwater, and for their sexual dimorphism--merrow-maids are typical mermaids, but merrow-men are monstrously ugly. Nereids Nereids come from Greek mythology, where they were the 50 daughters of Nereus and Doris. They were the patron saints of fishermen and sailors, as they often came to their aid during storms. Famous members of the Nereids included Thetis, mother of Achilles and Amphitrite, wife of Poseidon. Clan The Nereids were a powerful and advanced clan of mermaids, ruled over by Queen Nara until her death in 2001. They were often targeted by Sirens because of their power and influence. Their rulers are identifiable by their shimmering blue tails. Oddly, they were described as Scottish mermaids by Nixie. Nixes Also known as Necks, Nixies and Nokken, these were originally shapeshifting river spirits in Germanic folklore. Clan Nixes also formed a clan; their only member to appear so far was Nixie, who was being hunted by a Siren. As she was not yet thirteen she did not display any special powers. Selkies Selkies come from Gaelic myth, men and women who take the form of seals to live in the sea. In mermaid shows they are often more typical mermaids. Sirens Main article: Sirens Sirens originate from Greek myth. Sometimes they are classified as mermaids, but with other abilities, such as a hypnotic or magical voice. Sirens are usually evil creatures, and the ones most closely associated with legends of mermaids luring sailors to shipwreck with their songs. Some tell of Sirens as mermaids, while others depict them with the body of a bird and the head of a woman. In Greek mythology, Siren means meadow-dweller, so Sirens were the followers of Aphrodite and called in sweet voices for her, but sailors were enchanted by their song. Suvannamaccha A mermaid princess from the Southeast Asian version of the Ramayana, Suvannamaccha is a mermaid princess who fell in love with Hanuman. Clans Suvannamaccha was mentioned as a Thai mermaid clan by Nixie. Category:Creatures